Miedo
by Hibago
Summary: Tienes miedo de recordar tu anterior vida, las personas que amaste y quienes estuvieron ahí contigo en todo momento... Pues yo tengo miedo de que no me recuerdes a ... y lo olvídemos para siempre... Por eso me adentro en tus sueños: para obligarte a recuperar tus memorias. Mas lo único que consigo, es volver a revivir esa pesadilla, o debería decir, una realidad.


**_Mi único deseo es recordar... _**

Y no me ayuda en nada que trate de convencerme que me gusta mi nueva "vida"; inspector del CCG y líder del escuadrón de Quinques. Puesto que es agradable -y problemático- convivir con ellos, tengo miedo, miedo a recuperar mis memorias y que nuestra relación cambie abruptamente por mi culpa; sé que podría suceder, no, llegaría a suceder en definitiva.

No puedo explicarlo concretamente, pero esa "personalidad" que vive en mi subconsciente, hace todo lo posible por mostrarme mi _-nuestro-_ pasado irrumpiendo en mis sueños y convirtiéndolas en pesadillas grotescas. Dado a ese miedo de perder a las personas que por ahora son mi familia, obligo a mi conciencia a olvidar los acontecimientos irreales e ilógicos formados en mi mente antecesores a las noches que despierto agitado, asustado y con un nudo en la garganta difícil de deshacer a menos que sea con sollozos –no deseo despertar a mi única familia por algo tan simple como eso-.

Simplemente, no quiero apartar a Akira, Arima, Shirazu, Urie, Saiko, Mutsuki, e incluso a Suzuya de mi lado, me sentiría solo, demasiado solo... Además, ¿quién no me asegura que estoy loco?, ¿qué he perdido la cabeza? Ya ha pasado varias veces, la quinque incrustada que forma parte de mí, empieza a controlar mi cuerpo a tal punto de que pierdo la noción del tiempo y de mi alrededor, a quién lastimo, a quién no, a quién le he arrebatado la vida... Bien, nadie me ha confirmado que sufro de algún trastorno o enfermedad mental, pero por eso mismo es lo que perturba mi mente, que cada parte de mí tiemble, sude frío, dude y como anteriormente dije, sienta miedo, miedo a lo anterior. No quiero estar solo, no más, nunca más, nunca más, nunca más, nunca más, nunca más, nunca más, nunca más, nunca más, nunca más, nunca más, nunca más...

**_¡Kaneki! Todos te queremos y no te dejaremos en compañía de la soledad, estamos aquí, recuérdanos. El señor Yoshimura, Nishio, Hinami, Yomo, Irimi, Koma, Touka, Banjou, Tsukishima y yo, Hide, tu mejor amigo._**

¿Mejor amigo? ¿Hide? Hide... Mi primer amigo. Mi mejor amigo es Hide.

"Vamos, hombre, ya lo sé todo. Vámonos a casa." Abro los ojos y frente a mí se encuentra un hombre, precisamente un adolescente entre dieciocho y diecinueve años, inclinado y con su mano apoyada en mi hombro. ¿Quién es? A duras penas escucho sus palabras ya que me limito a ver sus labios moverse suavemente con un ligero temblor en ellos.

Tengo un hambre feroz... Comería lo que sea de un bocado para apaciguarla. Me siento tan débil, a lo lejos oigo una voz; y no es la de mi subconsciente. _Por supuesto que no, idiota_. Son varias voces, murmullos inentendibles que mi audición no alcanza a descifrar, todas hablan a la misma vez. Que extraño... Ese joven desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero mi vientre está a punto de reventar en buenos sentidos; estoy repleto. ¡Qué alivio!

Espera un momento... Observo mis manos y mi atuendo negro cubierto de un espeso líquido carmesí que se torna más rojizo conforme pasan los segundos. Acaso... "Hide." Mi voz suena tan áspera, me pregunto quién es Hide. No recuerdo a alguien que se llame así, ningún trabajador del CCG que conozca se llama así.

"¿Hide? Hide. ¡Hide!". Comienzo a gritar desesperado mientras rasguño mi cuello, estoy enojado _–qué va, furioso es la palabra correcta, me hierve la sangre-_ y un profundo sentimiento de tristeza invade mi pecho, lágrimas caen de mis ojos mezclándose con la sangre de mi rostro, desapareciendo por completo como si lo que cayera de mis ojos no fueran gotas cristalinas, sino sangre. ¿Por qué estoy tan enfadado conmigo mismo? Me retuerzo en el frío y húmedo suelo de dónde sea el lugar en el que estoy, gritando el nombre de esa persona. Me duele tanto el pecho, siento mis entrañas contraerse más y más buscando aire por mi penoso estado. Mi cabeza duele, como si fuera a explotar en un santiamén. Hide. Hide. Hide. Hide. Hide. Hide. Hide. Hide. Hide. Hide. Eso es lo único que capta la atención de mis pensamientos. Hide. Hide. Hide.

**_Hideyoshi Nagachika, tu -nuestro- primer amigo. La única persona que desde la muerte de siempre estuvo a tu -nuestro- lado._**

¿Quién? Parpadeó un par de veces. Ya no estoy tirado en el suelo ni moribundo, tampoco llorando. Ahora hay un niño pequeño con el cabello negro y otro adolescente con el cabello blanco tomados de la mano mirándome fijamente.

"Todo es tu culpa." Mi culpa... "De no ser por ti, Hide no estaría (...). Todo estaría mejor sin tu terquedad." Estar qué... Más que curiosidad, me asusta el hecho que hablen al mismo tiempo sin enredarse, como si fueran uno sólo. Un grito desgarrador se escucha cada vez más fuerte haciéndome caer de rodillas tapando mis oídos y de repente: nada. Todo está oscuro y en silencio, el latir constante de mi corazón es lo único que se escucha.

Antes de siquiera cuestionarme qué ocurre, siento una respiración detrás de mí. Eso me pone los pelos de punta, mi mente lo sabe, yo lo sé, sé quién es él. Es Kaneki. Kaneki Ken. Kaneki Ken. Kaneki Ken. Kaneki Ken. Kaneki Ken. Kaneki Ken.

**_Ese es mi nombre, ¿verdad?_**

Como una explosión, una escena nunca antes vista en mi "corta vida" se presentó ante mí en unas milésimas de segundo: una señora de ojos cansados jugando con el pequeño que anteriormente vi, he de suponer que son madre e hijo… Una punzada en mi pecho me hace arrugar la cara, "Mamá…", murmuré.

Mi vista se nubla y antes de caer de un estruendoso golpe, escucho una risa y diviso su cara, esa máscara tan aterradora. "Devuélveme mi cuerpo".

.

.

.

"Oye, eso no fue tu culpa, fue mi decisión, deja de echarte la culpa. Y deja de ser tan llorón, (...). Enfrenta tus temores." Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, siento algo suave en mi espalda y el olor a hierba invade mi nariz por completo, también el olor a flores reina junto a ella; es... agradable. "A mí también me duele, sabes. Que no me recuerdes, que no recuerdes lo que hice por mi mejor amigo..." ¿Quién eres? Estoy tan cómodo con el sonido del viento que temo romperlo con mis palabras. "Soy Hide... Recuérdame, recuérdalos, recuérdanos".

"¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo, Haise Sasaki!" Alguien me grita, parece que llora. Yo también lloro, y lo sé porque siento gotas caer por mis mejillas; mis ojos se han abierto y ya no huelo ninguna clase de hierba ni flores, la vista es completamente blanco; parecido a un hospital. A mi lado está el causante de mis pesadillas, sollozando, cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo izquierdo tratando que no lo vea. "Devuélvemelo. Devuélvemelo, por favor. Quiero verlos a todos." ¿A quiénes?

.

.

.

Despierto exaltado en medio de la oscuridad, miró el reloj digital: 3:00 a.m... Me siento al borde de la cama recuperando el aliento, acarició mis mejillas mojadas esperando no haber despertado a nadie. Hoy no siento ningún nudo atragantado en la garganta, pero si la siento reseca. Tomo un vaso con agua de la mesita de noche y bebo un poco, inhalo aire y lo exhalo suavemente en un largo suspiro. "Otra pesadilla..."

**_¿Qué soñé?_**


End file.
